mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shadow Play - Part 2/@comment-24095984-20171024183333
A couple thing I had in mind while watching this episode: 1. This episode sets better-cooked conflict than any previous 2 parter. The idea that the conflict can develop from within friends in war is an excellent idea that reflects real life situation. 2. I can't help but realize that the conflicts in every episodes of recent Season 7 has become more matured than it was in Season 1. (Example in Season 1 being: miscommunication and lack of information (Ticket Master), egocentric actions (still Ticket Master), and simple prejudices (Party of One). Compare it to Parental Glideance (Respect and Love to Parents), White Lies or Pretenders (Secrets and Pies). It's as if the show itself takes its viewer to grow and mature by addressing more relatable problems in real life. 3. This Episode 25 and 26 could be stretch out further into Season 7 by slowing down tne phase. I can't shake off the feeling that Episode 25 in the quest for Pillars' objects is a little bit rushed. It could have been better if each and every object was put in separate episodes, just like Cutie Marks Quest in Season 6. It would be so much better to feel the story of the finale brewing throughout the Season until finally it reaches the climax at the Finale! 4. We never really see the full power of Pony of Shadows and why it is dangerous. Unlike other villains in tbe series where we tasted a bit of what would happen if Mane 6 failed to stop them. Nightmare Moon really makes the night last until the end of episode, Discord really makes Ponyville into "Chaos Capital of Equestria", Chrysalis truly attacks Canterlot and put Shining Armor in trances. Tirek really absorbs all magic in Equestria. Starlight really changes history. Sunset really becomes demon and zombified the school to attack Equestria. You got the point. There's critical point of crisis that puts more dramatic effect. It will put better emphasis and pressure for story development and adds depths, not a feel of rushed story. 5. How many times magic table Deus Ex Machina itself out? This simple problem might be fine for some people, but story-wise, it's really bad to have too many Deus Ex Machina (a thing or objects that offers enlightment and drive story forward directly) in a single story. Again, simple fix would be phasing the story. 6. Magic in Equestria is a type of soft magic, which means there is no certain rule where or what is possible. This is fine and all, but it must be used carefully if placed in a story, which I think the series has done kinda moderately well. Starlight, a regular unicorn shouldn't be able to match Twillight, an Allicorn (bad example). Tirek, with all powers of regular ponies versus Twillight with power of 4 princesses are evenly match (good example). 7. Pop-in and Pop-out Villains I guess animated cartoons have the habits of showing new villains and defeating it in tne same episode or two parter. It would be nice to have inter-season villains. In the previous seasons, we have many villains that span multiple seasons: Flim and Flan, Trixie, Chrysallis, Discord. Now with most reformed, we barely have any old villains left. I guess introducing a villain and then defeating it several episodes later would be better. This is what makes Chrysallis and Trixie special. You always wonder when they would be back, and not guessing randomly who is the next villain. It's been years since MLP first came out. And now tbe seventh season has come to a close. I kinda jump into the bandwagon a bit late, and I might sound complaining. But hey, if someone read these suggestion and apply it to their story in either fanfic or even in Season 8, and if it makes the story more likeable, I would say that it is a good deed. Now if you excuse me, I need to rewatch from Season 1 Episode 1 before Season 8 begins. Hey, at least there is that EG series coming up!